This case is related to co-pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/014,024, filed Dec. 13, 2001, drawn to xe2x80x98RED MAJESTYxe2x80x99 plum.
Prunus salicina. 
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine, peach, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. In an effort to exhibit recessive traits, I also grow a lesser number of open pollinated seeds of each of these fruits. In my breeding grounds during the summer of 1992 I regularly gathered open pollinated seeds from several different unpatented plum trees which bore red plums. This group of seeds, designated as xe2x80x9cRed Plum (OP)xe2x80x9d, was germinated and grown as seedlings on their own root in my greenhouse and transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley).
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98YUMMYGIANTxe2x80x99. It was selected by me during the 1997 fruiting season as a single plant from the group of open pollinated seedlings described above. Subsequent to origination and selection of the present variety of plum tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (unpatented) upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to xe2x80x98Fortunexe2x80x99 (unpatented) by producing red plums that harvest in July, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that is larger in size, much sweeter in flavor, and matures about 8 days earlier. The variety blooms in the early season and is self-unfruitful, requiring cross pollination by other plums. Two acceptable pollinators are xe2x80x98Ambraxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Autumn Rosaxe2x80x99 (unpatented). Also, the variety produces an abundance of pollen, which attracts bees to facilitate the cross pollination.